


Sweet Dreams

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, i don't friggin know, pointless oneshot number 3, what even is this AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: I had a weird dream...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another VenVan oneshot written on my phone at butt-o' clock in the middle of the night.

Vanitas shifted sluggishly into an upright position. Sighing, he ran a hand through inky black hair and glanced over to the alarm clock checked the time. 2:43 AM. Just perfect. Frowning, he turned to stare at his boyfriend, spread out on his stomach beneath the blankets and sound asleep. Vanitas watched him for a moment, contemplatively.

Finally, he shrugged to himself and reached over to shake Ven's shoulder. At nearly a quarter to three in the morning it was a dick move, he knew, but his predicament needed to be addressed. Ven's eyes squeezed tighter shut and his nose scrunched up a bit before he finally woke, blinking blearily at Vanitas.

"Hhhmmm...?"

"Ven wake up," Vanitas spoke softly. He at least had the courtesy to keep his voice low.

Ven's eyes had started to drift shut again, but he forced them back open by a fraction, now squinting at Vanitas instead. He was more coherent this time.

"Wha ish iiit?" he mumbled.

"I had a weird dream..."

Ven continued to squint up at Vanitas for a few seconds before he hummed again and closed his eyes. A beat of silence passed and soft snores could be heard from Ven. Vanitas tried again, shaking at his shoulder.

" _What_ , Vanitas," came Ven's irritated inquiry after about a minute of shaking.

"I had a weird dream, I wanna tell you about it."

Groaning, Ven shifted from his prone position and onto his side, giving his full attention to his boyfriend. Or rather, what small amount he could give at nearly three in the morning. His eyes remained closed, but from the furrowed brow it was clear he was still awake. Regardless, he remained silent and simply waited for Vanitas to explain himself.

"So I dreamt that we fused together into one person and fusion-us started beating up your friends with some jacked-up looking sword."

Quite tired and utterly confused, Ven was beyond words in that moment.

"Uhhh??" he settled for instead.

"Yeah it was weird. Aqua was there and she was wearing a suit of armor and fighting us with a giant key. And Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse was there..." Vanitas continued, surprisingly lucid considering the time of night.

"...What the fuck Vanitas. Go back to sleep."

"Damn, you must be tired. You never cuss."

Ven's expression was the epitome of the phrase 'No Shit'. Instead of voicing this, he simply held out his arms. Laying back down, Vanitas crawled into them and let his own arms encircle his boyfriend's waist. Sighing, Ven spoke again though his speech was slightly slurred.

"Look... I'm glad you tell me this stuff... But it's too late for this..." He was cut off then by his own yawn. He settled his head back down onto the pillow and within seconds had fallen asleep again. Vanitas stared at Ven's relaxed face for a long moment, before closing his own eyes as well.

The next morning, Ven found himself wondering why on earth he kept imagining Aqua in a suit of armor, fighting alongside a cartoon character.


End file.
